no_ordinary_creatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dustin Parker
Description Dustin Parker is a character who first appeared in the True Angel series, and is the first major character to appear in the Under the Moon’s Light series. He is one of the main protagonists gifted with strange, mysterious powers which he uses throughout parts 1-3 of Under the Moon's Light. He is also the older brother of Dianna Parker and fights to protect her from the enemies after them. Physical Appearance Dustin Parker can be described as outgoing, talkative, and carefree and can befriend people easily. On the other hand, he struggles with motivation while constantly trying to recover from the tragic events leading into Under the Moon's Light. Dustin Parker's original outfit consists of a white shirt, a grey, unzipped jacket, blue jeans, and brown combat boots. The jacket he wears was originally made by his father when he was young. Dustin was given the Moonlight Sword when learning to use his powers. The sword consists of a 45 inch blade and a 9 inch hilt. The entire blade is composed of a special type of element known as Lunarium, or simply known as Moon Crystal. The sword's broad structure makes it top heavy, but Dustin has no problems with handling this weapon. The sword is fashioned with crescent moons, stars, and an insignia on the blade. Occasionally, the entire blade would glow brightly and emit a blue light from the cracks and engravings. Origins Dustin Parker was the carefree and beloved son among his parents. He would develop a close connection towards his mother and an even stronger bond with his father when Dustin was introduced to his well kept secrets. Dustin's father would soon reveal that Dustin was no ordinary child. Like the rest of his family, Dustin was gifted with the same mysterious powers of the Moonlight Warriors. He would spend most of his time training with his father to perfect his skills and abilities. Time would pass and his younger sister Dianna would be born. Dustin did not like the idea of having a younger sister and would oftentimes isolate himself from the rest of his family. His mother would try to comfort Dustin, but the thoughts of his parents adoring Dianna over him still remained. As Dustin grew older, so did his hatred towards Dianna. His parents would not stand for the verbal abuse that he would soon give to his younger sister. Dustin's jealousy would get the best of his actions as he continued to isolate himself. One night, Dustin woke up to discover his parents missing from his house. Relentless searching lead to the discovery of his parents who were found to be deceased upon arrival. Dustin and Dianna would soon be living alone in their house with the remaining goods they had. During this period, Dustin underwent a change. He stopped going to school, found himself a job, and began to take the role of a parent in an attempt to provide for his younger sister. Dustin still had the guilt of being verbally abusive towards Dianna and was afraid that his actions would have caused her too much emotional pain. One night, Dustin and Dianna made up in an emotional exchange of apologies between each other. Lasting pain remains in Dustin's mind as he constantly attempts to become the older brother that Dianna never had growing up. It was not long before a secret organization discovered that Dustin had the same powers as his parents. Eventually, Dustin made the decision to plan for the worst and began the painstaking process of attempting to give the same powers to Dianna through the form of a crystal. Till this day, Dustin remains as close as he can to Dianna in an effort to protect the one thing he cares about the most. Even if it meant giving Dianna the same powers he had. Powers and Abilities Crystal Summoning A basic ability learned by all Moonlight Warriors. Dustin can create crystal pillars which will violently erupt from the ground. These pillars are hollow and can shatter easily, but are an important aspect to Dustin's fighting style. Telekinesis Dustin has the ability to move objects with his mind. He combines this ability with his crystal pillars whenever they break. Using this, he can send out shards of Moon Crystals flying into his enemies. Dustin can also choose to repair pillars if needed. Air, Water, and Fire Manipulation A small, but useful combination of power that Dustin has is the ability to manipulate air, water, and fire at will. Dustin is still learning these skills in an attempt to combine them with his main methods of attacking. Currently, he can create small tornadoes and huge wind gusts that are capable of tipping over large trucks, massive fireballs and firestorms, and powerful geysers with the swiping of his fingers. Dustin has attempted to combine these attacks, but will not always succeed. Moonbeam As a last resort attack, Dustin will gather a large amount of his power to fire a beam of energy known as the Moonbeam. This concentrated attack can be charged to a tremendous extent where it can penetrate through whole buildings and natural land forms. Dustin has used this attack to finish off most of his enemies, often leaving them with severe burns or missing body parts. The full potential of the Moonbeam has yet to be unleashed by him. Personality UTML 1 Throughout the story, Dustin Parker struggles to protect Los Angeles while attempting to save the life of his sister. The Moonlight Spirit, which was spiritually fused to Dianna's body, has escaped into the city and threatens to destroy humanity. Dustin is determined to defeat the spirit, but knows that doing so will greatly affect Dianna. UTML 2 When Dianna Parker falls into terminal corruption, the fate of Los Angeles falls into Dustin's hands. He is now focused on attempting to save his sister, rather than protect the city. As time goes by, his sister's condition worsens as time runs out. Unfortunately, Dianna's condition has become dangerously unstable and there is little that Dustin can do. Not wanting to see his sister die, Dustin sacrifices his life by taking his power to purify Dianna's spirit. UTML 3 After Dustin's death, Dianna Parker unleashes Armageddon upon the world. He would later return to assist his sister and destroy the asteroid on trajectory towards the US. With his return, Dianna's emotional pain would subside. Post UTML Dustin Parker plays a major role in other scenarios alongside his sister. While he does not make appearances as often, he still remains as an important figure in the creation of the Droid Shadow, eradication of the Parasite disease, and liberation of the US. After the tragic events that others had to suffer, Dustin strives to protect human lives and ensure Dianna's safety and happiness. Relationships Dianna Parker Dianna is the only remaining member of the Parker Family. Dustin had a hard time trying to get along with her growing up and often envied her for receiving the most attention. Afterwards, he remains full of regret and guilt for "not being the Big Bro she deserved" and wants to make it up to her. Dustin remains close to his sister and enjoys talking with her whenever he gets the chance. He would cook every meal for her, swim, take her to school, or simply hang out. Dustin has accepted his sister's company and affection and solely wants to give it back to her. Being the overprotective brother he is, Dustin gets infuriated whenever someone hurts Dianna physically or emotionally. He is not afraid to turn violent against his enemies and will do anything to keep Dianna alive. Video Appearances * True Peace: Neutral. Kidnapped by a Shadow Figure in Springfield, IL. * UTML 1: Good. Defeats the Moonlight Spirit in Los Angeles, CA. * UTML 2: Good. Sacrifices self to save Dianna in Los Angeles, CA. * UTML 3: Good. Returns to save the US in Los Angeles, CA. * Neutralized: Good. Responsible for creating the Droid Shadow. * TGC 5: Good. Cures Dianna and Bobby in Jackson, TN. * Absolutely Radioactive 5: Good. Returns to fight the North Star in Jefferson City, MO. * Absolutely Radioactive 8: Good. Fights Dianna Parker in Philadelphia, PA and DC. * Absolutely Radioactive 9: Good. Defeats the North Star as a member of Neutralization. Category:Under the Moon's Light